


Homemade Dynamite

by SparklingDiamond



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pre-Anya, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDiamond/pseuds/SparklingDiamond
Summary: So let's let things come out of the woodwork, I'll give you my best side, tell you all my best linesSeeing me rolling, showin' someone else love, Dancing with our shoes off, Know I think you're awesome, right?-After living in the same apartment for years, Dmitry, Marfa, Paulina, and Dunya had worked together to take care of each other and create a symbiotic household. One night out could upset that balance.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Paulina (Anastasia Broadway)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. Ribs

Dmitry was used to being sanctioned to the mirror in his bedroom while getting ready to go out. He supposed this was a small price to pay when living with three girls in an apartment with only one bathroom. 

His careful fingers buttoned his shirt and he smoothed it as he glanced in the mirror. In the serenity of his own bedroom, he could hear the girls as they clustered in the bathroom while they were getting dressed to go out. His bedroom shared a wall with the bathroom, and he could hear Marfa’s phone blasting music and the girls chatting as they went through their ritual. 

Marfa was sitting on the counter as she put on her makeup. Paulina was the opposite, caring less about her makeup, but putting her careful attention on her hair. She would be beside Marfa, right next to the outlet, curling her hair. And finally Dunya, a light touch of makeup and running a straightener through her thick, dark hair, was choosing an outfit. A pile of discarded clothes was growing on the bathroom where she had tried them on and Marfa and Paulina had quickly vetoed the look. 

It didn’t bother him anymore. After being friends with these girls for as long as he could remember, and living with them the last several years, he was used to it. The girls cared much more about how they looked when they went out for drinks than he did, anyway. Usually at least two of them had an ulterior motive on any given night, and he figured looks were everything to accomplish that. 

Dmitry, on the other hand, usually returned home after a few drinks, either alone or with one of the girls if she had chosen not to go home with a guy that night. He didn’t mind being their safeguard. On these nights, he always left his phone on with the sound turned on in the event one of them needed him in the middle of the night. When they were kids, they took care of each other. As adults, even more so. 

“Let me see what you’re wearing, Mitya!” Marfa announced as she walked into his bedroom. 

In most cases this was where a person would knock and wait for a response. Marfa used this as more of a I’m-coming-in-if-you’re-clothed-or-not announcement. 

She looked him over in the low light of his bedroom. A button down shirt with tight jeans. Her eyes lingered on his jeans and he got an approving smile as she checked out the tight fit on his ass. 

Marfa was Dmitry’s oldest friend. They met as kids after Dmitry’s father passed away and he was placed in the foster system. Marfa’s spirit has always been as wild as the dark curls in her hair—he admired that about her. She had a tongue like a whip, that often got her into more trouble than good, but he couldn’t say he had ever had a dull day with Marfa. 

The pair had lost their filter around each other years ago. If Marfa hated something he did, she would tell him. He teased her endlessly. It was a fair tradeoff. 

“This shirt is wrong.” Marfa announced. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Dmitry protested. “I like this one!”

Marfa stared at him, her lip curled, as she examined the loud, patterned shirt. 

“This is why you never get laid, Mitya,” Marfa clicked her tongue with disapproval. 

“I’m not trying to get laid, Marf, I’m just going for the drinks,” Dmitry corrected her. “I don’t think the bartender cares what I look like.”

“That’s exactly your problem!” Marfa replied as she walked into his closet. “Dress up a little! Maybe then you would take someone home. Or at least put on a good show for the bartender.”

“Unlike you, getting someone to sleep with me is not my top priority,” Dmitry chided. “I just want the alcohol to take the edge off this bitter life.” Dmitry rolled his eyes. 

“How poetic, Mitya,” Marfa smirked. She scoffed as she turned back to his closet. 

Marfa plucked a top from the rack, pulled it off the hanger, and tossed it to him. “Put this on,” she ordered. 

Dmitry sighed and unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged it off and picked up the shirt Marfa had selected. “If it makes you happy,” he sighed as he pulled it on and buttoned it. 

“Come on, Mitya, don’t pout,” Marfa shifted her weight as she crossed her arms. “You deserve to have fun too.”

“My fun is drinking, and pretending to be your.... collective boyfriend…. I guess, when drunk guys start getting too handsy. And picking you girls up when you get in a sticky situation,” Dmitry shrugged. “I’m fine, Marfa.”

She circled him to check out the fit of the shirt. 

“Dmitry, I want you to have fun,” Marfa replied. She stood on her toes and mussed the front of his hair. “Slick isn’t for you, trust me.”

He smiled down at her. They may have been of different schools of thought, but the symbiotic relationship between them had served them well over the years.

—

Dmitry stared at the stamp on his hand as he waited for the bartender to pour a glass of vodka. There was a low hum across the bar. It was a fairly busy night. They type of night the girls would be on the prowl, and he would have to hear all about it later. 

Marfa leaned over the bar beside him, ordering shots for the girls to ceremoniously kick off the night. “Want one, Mitya?” she asked. 

“I’m pacing myself,” Dmitry replied as the bartender slid a glass to him. He took a sip as Marfa shook her head at him. “I dressed up for the bartender, cut me some slack,” Dmitry protested her disapproving glance. 

The bartender placed three shots on the bar and Marfa handed him cash and strategically leaned over the bar to drop change in the tip jar. He winked at Marfa as she smirked. 

Dmitry shook his head as he watched her. 

“Enjoy yourself, Mitya,” Marfa cooed as she carried the glasses over to Paulina and Dunya. 

Dmitry planted himself at the bar, a constant as patrons came up to the bar for drinks. He hunched over his drink, unassuming, as he sipped it down.

Time slipped by as he watched the crowd, and he downed another drink. His cheeks were starting to feel fuzzy, and the burn of vodka was growing numb to him. He wasn’t sure what time it was, he could have checked his watch, but he didn’t care enough to. 

Marfa returned to the bar, Dmitry guessed a solid two shots and two mixed drinks into her night. “Mitya, stop acting like a sad sack and have a shot with me!” Marfa called over the music. 

He laughed and shook his head. 

“Can I get two shots of tequila and two lime wedges please!” Marfa called over the bar. 

The bartender nodded and poured her two shots and put two lime wedges in a glass. 

Marfa slid one of the shots to Dmitry, “Bottoms up.” 

He laughed and tilted his head back as he downed the shot. The burn of the alcohol sliding down his throat made him wince, and Marfa pointed to the lime as she shoved one of the wedges in her mouth as a chaser. 

Dmitry bit down on the lime and shook his head at her, the lime wedge hiding his grin. Marfa smiled and playfully touched his arm as she sucked on her own lime wedge. She dropped the rine in the glass and leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

With a gentle smile she left him alone, looking back at him as she walked back out into the bar. 

Paulina hobbled over the the bar and pulled up a stool next to Dmitry. 

“You just missed Marfa,” he teased. 

Paulina waved him off as she leaned down on the stool. 

Dmitry jumped up as he turned to look at her, afraid she was about to vomit. 

Paulina struggled for a moment and then straightened out as she slid her heels off. “I’m fine, it’s the shoes,” Paulina assured him as he gave her a concerned look. 

“You’re not going to make me take a shot too, are you?” Dmitry teased as he gently rested his head on her shoulder. 

Paulina laughed and gently ran her fingers through his hair and cupped his cheek. “No, my feet just hurt. Never break in a new pair of shoes at the bar,” Paulina shook her head. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Dmitry nodded. 

“Do you want anything?” Paulina asked as she turned to grab the bartender’s attention. 

“Get me a mule if you’re having one,” Dmitry replied and handed Paulina cash. 

Paulina smiled at him and ordered. 

The bartender poured a drink for Dmitry and Paulina and she held up her glass to him. He tapped his glass to hers and took a sip. His face felt heavy as the night dragged on and the music was beginning to make his ears ring. 

Paulina was beginning to lose her voice from yelling over the music to him. She looked exhausted, and she kept leaning over to rub her feet where they ached. Usually by this time of night she would have found someone to take her home. 

“Are you having fun, Mitya?” Paulina asked. 

Dmitry leaned over to her to have a better chance of hearing her. 

“I said, ‘are you having fun?’” Paulina repeated as she leaned into his ear. As she leaned over her hand firmly gripped his thigh.

He swallowed hard as he looked down at her hand. His heart raced. His stomach jumped to his throat. This was definitely just a biological reaction, he was sure of it. 

Her hand lingered before pulling away to take a sip of her drink. 

He downed the rest of his. He had been drinking and wasn’t thinking straight. 

“Do you want to go?” Paulina asked as she gently rested her head on his shoulder. 

Dmitry paused, the scent of her floral perfume laced with vodka was intoxicating. He nodded and looked around for Marfa and Dunya. Marfa was sitting on a man’s lap halfway across the bar, she chatted and teased him, and Dmitry knew she was probably going home with him. 

Dunya was preoccupied with a man in one of the booths. She giggled and sipped on a drink, Dunya’s signature for getting a man to think she was interested in what he was talking about. 

“I don’t think Marfa and Dunya are coming home tonight,” Dmitry said softly to Paulina. “Let’s go.”

Paulina gently slid off the bar stool, and bent down to pick up her heels. Dmitry followed her out of the bar and hailed them a cab to ride home. 

He gave Paulina a piggy back ride up to their third floor apartment as she loosely carried her heels in her hand. She gently rested her head on his shoulder, and he laughed as he stumbled to carry her up the stairs. He set her down as he unlocked the door and let her inside. 

Paulina lingered for a moment as he shut the door behind them. 

“Thank you, Mitya, that was a lot of fun,” Paulina said sheepishly. 

Dmitry caught her gaze for a moment. He wasn’t sure if he had just never noticed, or if it was the alcohol that made her look so beautiful in the low light. Paulina had always been quite demure next to Marfa.

His memory traced back to her firm grip on his thigh, how he had feelings in that very moment he had never had before.

“Er- yeah,” he replied. 

Paulina paused, her fingers traced over his palm. 

Dmitry gently cupped her cheek as he looked down at her and tilted her chin up to gently press his lips to hers. Paulina slowly sucked on his lip as he pulled away and he shuddered.

His eyes begged for permission as he pulled back to look at her. The curl in her lip and the spark in her eye was all he needed as she gripped his arm. 

He leaned in to kiss her again and she happily accepted. She traced his jaw with a trail of kissed down his neck.

Dmitry was short of breath at the mercy of Paulina’s expertise. 

“What are we doing, Polya?” He asked. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it,” Paulina breathed. Her thumb traced the dimple in his cheek. 

“I have- a lot.” Dmitry confessed. 

A moan slipped through her lips and she gripped the front of his shirt and dragged him across the apartment to the wall. 

He kissed her, his hands firmly bracing himself on the wall on either side of her. 

Paulina slipped her hands around his neck, and before he knew it, her legs were wrapped around his waist. 

He carried her to his bedroom, and as she kissed his neck, he kicked his bedroom door shut behind them. Marfa and Dunya wouldn’t be home for another hour at least, if at all. 

Paulina dropped to her feet and her careful fingers unbuttoned his shirt and she pulled it down his shoulders. He pulled it off the rest of the way and tossed it aside. Paulina gently ran her fingers over his bare arms. Dmitry inhaled sharply. 

She dropped her mini skirt to the floor and kicked it off. Dmitry plopped himself onto his bed and waited for her to join him. 

Paulina plunged into the bed beside him, giggling. “How is your bed the comfiest one in the house, Mitya?” She teased. 

“What can I say, I’m a man of luxury,” Dmitry teased, and she kissed his cheek. 

He paused for a moment and gently stroked his thumb over her cheek. She looked up at him, her smile was soft.

Dmitry’s fingers teased at the edges of her top, and she pulled away. 

“Ticklish?” Dmitry grinned. 

“A little,” Paulina replied as her cheeks burned red. She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. She pulled one leg over him to straddle him. He leaned back as he watched her, knowing this was her rodeo now. 

He ran his hands up her thighs and watched her surprise and elation escape through her face. 

Paulina leaned over him, kissing his jaw and tracing her fingers over his bare chest. 

He smiled up at her as his heart raced. It had been a long time since he had felt this alive.

—

Marfa struggled with her keys as she pushed the front door open. Still in her dress from the night before, she went straight to her bedroom to pop an aspirin. Her head had been killing her on the cab ride over, and if she knew anything about nursing a hangover, it was a pain killer and a cup of coffee. 

She started the coffee maker, and looked down at her phone as she waited for it to brew. As Marfa leaned against the counter, she gasped. 

_“Marf, I don’t think I’m gonna try to find a guy tonight.” Paulina had said as she curled her hair. “Please if I try, stop me, I don’t care how drunk I am, I need to just go home tonight.”_

Marfa had nodded with an understanding. Paulina was like her sister, and they had always cared for each other. 

Marfa hurried down the hall to Paulina’s bedroom to find the door wide open. She walked into the room and opened the curtain to find the room empty, with no trace that Paulina had even made it home that night.

She looked around the apartment. Dunya’s room was empty. 

_Shit._

Marfa had promised to look after Paulina and she couldn’t even do that. She pulled up her messages to search through them to see if Paulina had given her any indication. There were no new messages. 

Marfa quickly dialed Paulina’s number and waited for it to connect and ring through. A matter of seconds felt like ages. She bit her thumb as she waited impatiently. 

“Pick up, pick, come on Polya, _pick up_ ,” Marfa muttered under her breath. 

Suddenly, a phone started ringing in the apartment and Marfa jumped. She spun around trying to figure out the direction it was coming from. After a quick scan of the living room, she tossed throw pillows aside, moved blankets, and looked into the kitchen—anywhere Paulina might have left her phone.

Marfa walked down the hall, listening. Her motions were slow and gentle so she could hear properly. The ringing was coming from Dmitry’s bedroom, with the door shut. 

Marfa gasped and pushed the door open and froze in her tracks. Paulina was curled up in Dmitry’s bed, her hair wild and messy as she slept soundly. His arm was lazily draped over her as he was fast asleep, and the pair was curled up together. 

Marfa took inventory of the room, Paulina’s purse was on the floor, Dmitry’s shirt and pants were sloppily discarded on the floor, Paulina’s skirt was in the opposite corner of Dmitry’s room. 

She backed out of the room and shut the door, leaning against it to catch her breath as she hung up. 

Marfa didn’t say a word as she walked to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. 


	2. Sober

Dmitry opened his eyes and rolled over. He groaned as his body ached. Everything from his back to his head throbbed with a dull pain. As he rolled over onto his stomach, he pulled his pillow with him to block the sunlight streaming into his bedroom. He didn’t know what time it was, nor did he care. 

As he turned over, he heard rustling beside him and paused. He pulled the pillow off his head and turned over his shoulder to look beside him in bed. 

His heart jumped to his throat. 

With her blonde hair messy and sprawled on his pillow, Paulina was fast asleep in his bed. 

Dmitry’s heart raced as he retraced his steps from the night before, trying to remember how they had ended up here. He remembered Paulina playing with his hair at the bar, and asking him to go home with her after a long night out, and carrying her up the stairs of their apartment. And how he gently kissed her and it was all downhill from there. 

She rolled over and gently woke beside him, covering her eyes with the back of her forearm. Even when grappled with a pounding headache, she still looked beautiful in the morning light. Paulina let out a groan. 

Dmitry blindly reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of aspirin. He handed it to her and she thanked him as he slid out of bed. 

He pulled on a T-shirt and walked across the room to head down the hall. Groggily, he walked into the kitchen, his mouth was dry, and his ears were ringing. He jumped as he spotted Marfa leaning on the kitchen counter as she sipped her coffee. 

Her eyes flicked up to him from her coffee cup, “Good morning, sleeping beauty.” 

He rubbed his face to wake himself up and he groaned, “Morning.”

“Sleep well?”

“Not after that tequila shot,” he laughed and rubbed his forehead. 

He pulled a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. “I’ll be in bed until this kicks in.” He muttered. 

“Old man!” Marfa called after him. 

His lip turned into a smile as he walked back to his bedroom.

He returned to bed with the glass of water and downed an aspirin. He handed the glass to Paulina and she popped one herself. 

She placed the glass aside and rolled over onto her stomach and reached up to gently stroke his cheek. She pressed a kiss into his shoulder and peered up at him with her bright green eyes. 

And just when her hair fell into her eyes, she let out a disgruntled sigh and pushed it back. Paulina turned over her shoulder and searched his nightstand for something to tie her hair back with. She settled on a left over hair tie from some other girl who had graced Dmitry’s bed. 

Paulina sat up in his bed and stretched as she pulled her hair up and tied it in a messy bun. 

Dmitry smiled at her with hooded lids as he admired her. 

In a swift motion she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Her hands cupped his jaw and she gently stroked her thumb over the dimple in his cheek. 

It was surprisingly different now that he was sober. 

Last night had been fast hands, hot breath, the inability to curb their need to feel each other. This morning was all soft touches, gentle caresses, and held breath. 

His phone buzzed on his nightstand and he pulled away to roll over and grab it. 

_ Meet Misha for run _

He groaned and tossed his phone aside. 

“What’s wrong?” Paulina asked. 

“I forgot I promised Misha I would go on a run with him around Central Park today.” Dmitry groaned as he rubbed the center of his forehead where it was throbbing. “I feel sick.”

“You’re not sick, you’re hungover,” Paulina corrected. 

Dmitry groaned as he rubbed his eyes, waiting for the painkiller to kick in. 

“Just cancel on Misha, I’m sure he’ll understand,”

“This would be like the third time I’ve cancelled on him. He’ll say ‘what’s the problem now, Mitya? You’re scared I’ll outrun you?’”

“Do you want me to go fight him for you?” Paulina teased as she propped herself up on her elbows and gently traced her fingers over his chest. 

“No,” Dmitry laughed. “It’s once around Central Park, how bad can it be?”

* * *

Dmitry doubled over as he panted, trying to catch his breath. 

“You alright, Mitya?” Misha asked. He took a sip of water from his water bottle. 

Dmitry stood up straight and held his hands on the back of his neck to open his chest. “Yeah, it’s just... been awhile.”

“Been awhile?” Misha cocked his brow with a smirk. 

“And I’m a little sore from yesterday,” Dmitry panted. His brow knit as he struggled to catch his breath. 

“I thought Fridays were your day off?” Misha asked, his hand on his hip as he took another sip of water. 

Dmitry swallowed hard as he realized what he had said out loud. “Yeah, I’m just a little sore.” He said curtly.

Misha smirked as he looked at him. “Gettin’ some?” He teased as he thrust into the air. 

“Don’t- it’s not like that,” Dmitry frowned. 

“You are!” Misha laughed. “Mitya! You could’ve told me!”

“It’s not a big deal,” Dmitry closed his eyes and held his hands on the back of his neck to open his chest so he could breathe. 

“At least tell me if she was hot,” Misha grinned. 

Dmitry nodded as his eyes cast away and his brow arched. 

“Do I know her?”

Dmitry hesitated, “No.”  _ A lie. _

“Well, good for you, putting yourself out there!” Misha slapped him on the shoulder. 

Dmitry nearly choked. He coughed and cleared his throat.

* * *

Marfa sat curled up on the sofa in their living room, a bag of popcorn in hand. She popped piece by piece into her mouth as she watched some reality TV show she had landed on when she originally turned it on. 

Dmitry walked into the kitchen, his hair still damp from his shower, and poured himself a glass of water. As he sipped on it, he watched Marfa’s program on the tv. “You like this stuff, Marf?” He teased. 

“No, there’s just nothing else on and I’m bored.” Marfa replied. 

Dmitry walked into the living room and picked her legs up from the sofa and sat down. He carefully replaced her legs across his lap. 

Marfa settled into the sofa and propped her bag of popcorn on Dmitry. 

He picked it up and grabbed a handful. 

“Did you have a good time last night?” Marfa asked. It was an innocent enough question. 

“Yeah,” Dmitry nodded. He was starting to get absorbed into the program she was watching. “I think I needed it.”

“Sorry I left Polly by herself, but thank you for taking her home,”

Dmitry hesitated, “I- it was nothing.”

Marfa arched her eyebrow as she looked at him. 

“I always end up escorting one of you home, it doesn’t bother me,” he replied softly. 

“Are you sure everything is okay?” Marfa asked. 

“I’m just exhausted, Marf,”

“Okay,” Marfa smiled. She grabbed her bag of popcorn back from him and reached up to mess with his hair.

He swatted her hand away and smoothed his fingers through his hair and laughed softly as she dug her hand into the bag. 

“Maybe one day you’ll get to go home with someone else instead,” Marfa teased as she poked his ribs with her big toe. 

Dmitry laughed, “I don’t think that will be necessary.”

Marfa arched her eyebrow as she looked at him. He was back to being absorbed into the TV.

* * *

Dmitry let out a heavy sigh as he pulled sweatpants on. His back had been tense for weeks and resting the muscles wasn’t helping. 

He was frustrated with himself. As a trainer he should know how to handle these types of situations, and with clients he always did. But on himself, he always struggled. 

“Mitya? Are you in there?” Paulina asked as she gently pushed his bedroom door open. 

“Yeah,” he sighed. 

Paulina found him standing and staring at himself in the mirror in his bedroom. He was stretching his arms behind his back, trying to reach something she couldn’t see. 

“Are you alright?” She asked. 

He hesitated, “yeah.” He dropped his hands back to his sides.

“You don’t sound alright,” Paulina said softly. 

“I’m fine,” Dmitry muttered as he turned to look at her. 

“You sound like you’re in pain.” Paulina delicately approached him. 

“It’s nothing.”

“Mitya–“ Paulina gently reached up and brushed his disheveled hair out of his eyes. 

“Fine. There’s tension in my back and I can’t do any back or shoulder work without making it worse.” He exhaled as he gently tilted her chin up. 

“Can you tell me where it hurts?” Paulina asked as she gently touched his arm. 

“Here,” Dmitry replied as he reached behind his back and pointed to a point between his shoulder blades.

Paulina gently ran her fingers over the muscles in his back. “Oh, Mitya. Your back is so tense,” she said softly as she ran her fingers down his back. 

“I know!” Dmitry snapped as he pulled away from her touch. 

Paulina recoiled and gasped. 

“Sorry, I know,” he softened. 

“Can I try something?” Paulina asked quietly.

She instructed him to lay on his stomach on his bed. Paulina gently crawled over him and straddled his back. 

Dmitry smirked as he laid his head on one of his pillows. 

Paulina gently ran her hands over his back to warm him up to her touch. She started to knead her fingers into his shoulders and at the base of his neck. 

Dmitry quietly groaned as Paulina worked to release the tension in his shoulders. His breathing softened as she pressed her thumbs into his shoulders. 

Paulina worked her way down his spine, Dmitry now submissive to her touch. After working out the tension in his shoulders and back, Paulina drew her hands together and placed them in the center of his back. She pressed slowly at first and smiled as he groaned with the release. 

She increased her pressure and pushed until she heard a pop in his back. 

Dmitry let out a grunt and exhaled beneath her. 

Paulina pulled herself off him and he rolled into his back. 

“Better?” Paulina asked with a knowing grin. 

“How did you learn to do that?” Dmitry asked. 

“You learn how to please those who please you,” Paulina said as she straightened her top beside him. 

He propped himself up on his elbows to look at her. 

“It’s a yoga trick, Mitya,” Paulina added as she rolled her eyes. 

Dmitry groaned as he laid on his back, his brow softening. 

“I wouldn’t want you in pain,”

“It just happens sometimes,” Dmitry said softly. “I need you to do that more often.”

“Yeah?” she teased as she laid down beside him. 

He gently pulled at her side, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. 

Paulina smiled as she rolled over and pulled her leg over him to straddle his waist. She leaned down to kiss him, and worked a trail of kisses down his neck. 

A groan escaped his throat and his hands ran over her thighs and rounded her bottom as he held her. He rubbed his hand over her back and gently settled on the small of her back. 

She pressed kisses to his cheeks and brushed his hair back as she soaked in his starry-eyed gaze. 

He held her as she rolled off of him and cuddled down next to him.

* * *

Marfa grabbed a box of leftovers from their fridge and a fork and walked into the living room. Dmitry and Paulina had already eaten and were sitting on the sofa, watching TV. 

Marfa smirked as she wedged her way between them, “sorry, can I sit here?” 

“Marf!” Paulina protested and gripped her thigh as she tried to push her away. 

Dmitry quickly shook his head at Paulina, begging her not to make a scene out of this. 

“Oh were you two cuddling on the sofa?” Marfa asked. She whipped around and looked at Dmitry. 

“No! No,” Dmitry said quickly. 

“You weren’t?” Marfa asked. “Then surely you don’t mind me sitting here.”

“Not at all.” Paulina replied as Dmitry nodded to her and mouthed words behind Marfa.

Marfa smirked as she settled into the sofa and began to eat. 

Dmitry reached his arm across the back of the sofa and gently touched Paulina’s hair behind Marfa. 

Paulina swatted his hand away. Her face was pale and she sat stiffly on the sofa. 

Marfa turned to look at Dmitry and he looked away from her.

He exhaled and got up to take their dishes to the kitchen. Paulina hopped up with him and offered to help. Dmitry and Paulina had never been known to be interested in washing their dishes in a timely manner. 

She smiled as she watched Dmitry as he washed dishes and Paulina was sitting on the counter beside him. He was usually stoic and grounded, but tonight he seemed rather on edge. 

* * *

Paulina leaned on the counter in the gym office as she talked to the booking assistant. She was waiting for the top of the hour for her class. 

Dmitry walked into the office to grab his notebook of his personal training plans and Paulina looked at him expectantly.

He raised his brows and smiled at her as he walked out. 

“Mitya!” Misha called. He held out his hand and Dmitry shook it as a greeting.

“What’s goin’ on?” Dmitry grinned. 

Paulina felt the blood drain from her cheek. 

Misha grabbed his notebook and started toward the door with Dmitry. “So, Paulina?” He wagged his eyebrows. “Ever wish you could have a chance with her?” 

Dmitry swallowed hard. “Er-no. She’s my roommate.”

“Even better! You can cruise right into that casual hookup situation,” Misha slid along the floor. 

“No, it would- no.” Dmitry shook his head, thinking he was out of Paulina’s earshot. 

Paulina turned to watch Dmitry and Misha walk out into the gym and her heart sank. She held her head in her hands as she leaned on the counter.

* * *

Dmitry laid in bed, watching a movie he had found on tv. He didn’t know or care what it was, but he stared at the screen in the dark as it blared, illuminating the room. 

He heard a soft knock on his door. 

“Yeah?”

“Mitya? Can I come in?” 

“Yeah,”

The door gently opened and Paulina was standing in his doorway in her pajamas. 

“Can I help you?” Dmitry asked, his eyes still fixed on the screen. 

“Can I talk to you?” Paulina asked. 

“You are talking to me,” Dmitry grinned. 

“Why did you tell Misha you wouldn’t ever choose me? Are you embarrassed by me?” Paulina asked. 

“What?” Dmitry returned a confused look. “Paulina-“

“No!” Paulina snapped. 

“Paulina, I’m embarrassed to have Misha as a friend.” Dmitry said softly. “He’s just looking for his next lay and if I told him about you who knows what he would do?”

“And that could embarrass you?” Paulina asked as she crossed her arms. 

“Polya,” Dmitry said softly. 

“I thought you were different, Dmitry.” Paulina said quietly. 

“Paulina, I’m sorry,” Dmitry replied. “I was just trying to protect you from Misha, but next time I’ll just spill my sexual history to him!”

“Save it, Dmitry.”

Dmitry climbed out of bed and crossed the room to her. 

“Paulina,” he said softly as he neared her. 

“I thought maybe you had feelings that were different. But I think sobriety changed that,” Paulina replied as tears welled in her eyes. 

Dmitry tilted her chin up and gently pressed his lips to hers. She was still as he kissed her. 

“Polya, my heart is as confused as yours,” he whispered as he pulled back. 

A tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away. 

Paulina wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped to wrap her legs around his waist. 

He smiled against her lips as he carried her back to his bed and laid down with her. He kissed her over and over, tickling her sides as she laughed and twitched under his touch. 

And before he knew it, they were right back where they were the weekend before. 


End file.
